Pudding
by Sammybean
Summary: So, this used to just be a one-shot, but I've decided to turn it into a collection of one-shots. :D No season six spoilers, please. :
1. Pudding

Pudding.

Upon hearing the word _pudding_, most would think of the food. You did too, or you used to. Now you think of hospitals, labs, bones, and Bones, and tested faith in your country.

When you're in the hospital – taking a bullet, being blown up, whatever – you get your pudding; the only highlight of the experience. It's for _her_. Everything you do is for her. You don't even know when that started, but over the years, you've noticed it, and wouldn't change it for the world. Mostly because she _is_ your world now.

You think of her setting two bones onto two bowls of pudding, one bone resting on top, and the other slowly, but surely, sinking down. She tells you it wasn't the president. And you believe her. You know that you'd do anything for her, and it's starting to seem that she'd do the same.

It's these thoughts that run through your mind as you lay on the lumpy mattress, head resting on flat and lifeless pillows. Your wounds are all stitched up and she's requesting more chocolate pudding from a nurse before returning to your bedside.

She sits down and picks up the latest anthropology journal out of her bag. The two of you sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments. On a whim, you reach for her hand, holding cautiously it in yours. She looks up at you and her smile reaches her clear blue eyes before she goes back to her reading.

You feel her squeeze your hand as you absentmindedly rub your thumb across the back of hers and your smile grows. Maybe there are more upsides to being in the hospital than just the pudding after all.


	2. Date

Angela wandered into her best friends office, hoping to find something to help to alleviate her boredom, only to find Brennan finishing getting ready for a date.

"Sweetie! Why didn't you tell me you had a date tonight? Who is he?" Angela asked her, taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Ange, but this really isn't a good time. I'm already running late and we agreed to meet at the restaurant in – oh _shoot_ – five minutes." Brennan told her, hurrying to grab her bag and slip on her shoes.

"At least answer questions while you walk?" Angela asked her, now trying to keep up with her as she nearly ran out the door.

"Sure."

"Is he hot? Do you think that I'd think that he's hot?"

"Yes." was the reply, attempting to hide the wry smile growing on her lips. _Ooh. This is going to be good._

"So tell me his name!" They were at the doors that led you out of the lab now, and Brennan didn't even spare a glance at her friend as she nonchalantly answered with a single word. A word that left Angela stopping mid-step as Brennan made her way out of the Jeffersonian.

"Booth." _…What? _

So, I didn't post in forever because a) no reviews :( please review, cuz it'll make me very happy! and b) I forgot and got sidetracked with schoolwork. :D_  
_


	3. Moving On

Booth leaned against the doorway of his partner's office, watching her rapidly typing on her keyboard. He had something he felt he needed to tell her, and figured that the Brennan approach – straight to the point – would be the most effective, rather than wasting time trying to beat around the bush.

"You know, Bones, this moving on thing isn't really working out so well for me." The sound of his voice, surprisingly light in tone for something that had so much capacity to cause her to run, caused her head to automatically snap up to meet eyes with her partner.

"What?"

Taking this as an invitation to continue, he fully entered the room and sat down on a chair in front of her. "I don't know what I was thinking, anyway. I mean, how could I?" He laughed humorlessly. "You're all it's ever been for me." He finished, leaning back in his seat.

Flashing her eyes down to her hands, now folded in her lap, she took a deep breath and let it out. She took another. It did nothing to clear the thoughts now jumbled in her head, nothing to clear the lump from her throat or the sudden flare of excitement. Deciding to just push past it, she finally met his eyes. "I'm sorry." No matter how insignificant the words seemed, it was all she could give him; all she had to offer.

He knew she was telling the truth, she wasn't any good at lying. He adverted his eyes, wet his lips, and bit on the bottom one as he slowly nodded his head. "Alright. Just, uh, thought I'd let you know." Glancing up in time to see her nod, he straightened up to leave – he knew his lunch break was almost over. "I'll just be going then." He pushed himself off of the chair and left.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! They made my day (: So I've had more time to write lately, with school starting (which, I understand, makes absolutely no sense. Just deal.) so I'll probably be posting again soon. So please review (:

-Oh, and this was written like, less than a week after watching the 100th episode, in case anyone needed any timeline there.


	4. Siren

"Bones, I need you to turn on the siren for me."

"…really?"

"Well, of course really! I don't have any hands here and we need the siren on,"

"Oh. Right."

"Go ahead and smile now, Bones, you'll never get to flip that switch again if I have any say in the matter."

"I still don't understand why you are so possessive of this car, Booth. It's not even yours, just assigned to you by the Bureau."

"_Exactly_ my point, right there, Bones! Assigned to _me_! Not my squinty partner, no matter how stubborn she is."

"I am _not_ stubborn."

"Oh, but you really are."

"But why do you have to say it like it's a bad thing? When in some situations, it really isn't."

"I didn't say it like that, or imply anything close to bad. I actually find it quite endearing."

"…really?"

"Yeah, Bones."

* * *

So school started, and I have absolutely nothing to do all day, except watch my Bones DVDs. Not that that's a bad thing, of course. ;D Please review, if you wish. Though it would make me kinda sorta ecstatic. (:


	5. Together

A/N: So, before the thingy...I wrote all of these that I'm posting literally months ago and I'm just now posting. So anyway, I honestly don't remember what I was thinking when I wrote this, but just assume that Booth and Brennan's partnership had split up, for whatever reason, and they weren't communicating or something. And the POV here is Booth's new partner. Hope that makes sense...? Anyhow, carry on. (:

* * *

He always looked so sad. While he was working, relaxing, or even joking around with people, he looked defeated and heartbroken. The only time I saw him smile, was once when I saw him around town one weekend with a small blonde boy - presumably his son.

When he saw the crime scene, the two skeletons tangled up in each other, he was reproachful and anxious. How could he think that I would know the cause of death after staring at the skeletons for a few minutes? But then again, I did hear talk that he used to be partnered up with a forensic anthropologist, the top of the field apparently.

We were back at the crime scene again; two more skeletons, once again twisted together, had been found. I had heard that the Jeffersonian was being called in; they were sending their forensic anthropologist. Booth seemed even more anxious, and he was nervous and tense. Aarons' car pulled up, a beautiful woman - brunette and bright blue eyes, stepped out, scanning the crime scene efficiently.

She stepped forward, a bag slung over her shoulder, eyes still searching. I glanced over towards Booth, who was talking to a CSU officer. The doctor's eyes had found him, and as if he had felt it, he looked straight towards her. His face literally lit up, a smile breaking across his face, unlike any I had seen on his features before. A quick glance at her showed the same breathtaking smile.

Despite the sadness I had seen, I knew they were destined for happiness - together.

* * *

So please, review, hope you enjoyed, and see you next time. (:


	6. Pony

"Tempe, just get on the horse," her older brother begged her. Their parents had signed Temperance up for a ten day long summer camp at a nearby stable as a present for her tenth birthday. She had been ecstatic at first, but now that she was up close to one of the animals herself, she was terrified.

Kneeling next to his little sister, Russ gently grabbed her shoulders. "C'mon, Tempe. The horse isn't going to hurt you, I promise." Seeing that she still refused to get on the horse, chin jutted down and eyes looking innocently up through her eyelashes, he tried again. "Tempe, have I ever broken a promise to you?" She shook her head. "Exactly. And if I promise that you will be fine, you will be fine then, correct?" She nodded. "Do you want to try again?" he asked her. His answer was a shy, hesitant nod.

* * *

So, I have this list of prompts. It started off at like, sixty. Then it went to 113. It is currently at 157, and this was my fourth from that list. I kind of aim on someday completing all of them...probably won't. But we'll see. _Hopefully_ next should be either line or tattoo. Honestly, I just write whatever pops into my head when I look at the word.

Also, every time I post another chapter on here, I get at least one story alert, but in the whole thing I've only gotten two reviews. :( Please review! I know I'm kind of the biggest lurker there ever was, so I understand that. Just please alert it or review or something to let me know that it's worth reading. (Even though this one was kind of crap...) And now that this A/N is longer than the story, I'll go. (:


End file.
